


“Sueño Con que Volverás Volando a Mi Volando por Mi Ventana en Primavera"/"I Dream That You'll Return Flying Through My Window, Next Spring. ”

by AriadneVenegas



Category: SherlockBbc - Fandom
Genre: BAMF John, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Mycroft see this Coming, Victor wants John fine ass
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tiene pesadillas sobre la caída, también sueños sobre un Sherlock que vive y vela por él. De día John a veces quiere matar a Mycroft a golpes, demostrar al mundo que Sherlock era real y que Moriarty era un psicópata. </p>
            </blockquote>





	“Sueño Con que Volverás Volando a Mi Volando por Mi Ventana en Primavera"/"I Dream That You'll Return Flying Through My Window, Next Spring. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el intercambio de Navidad en la comunidad de Sherlock en Español. Para la prompt: “John no se resigna a la muerte de Sherlock y se propone encontrar la verdad detrás del supuesto suicidio del Detective Consultor”.  
>    
> Y una segunda prompt: “Sherlock busca la manera de hacer sentir su presencia a John sin revelarle que está vivo. Para ello, desde las sombras, no sólo observa a su compañero de habitación, sino también interviene en su día a día sin que John vea más que la mano del Detective Consultor a quien considera perdido para siempre.”  

  John podía verlo una y otra vez en su mente, de día y de noche, en sus pesadillas... Él diciéndole a Sherlock cómo no le importaba nadie ni nada y, luego, al ver que la Sra. Hudson estaba viva, ver a Sherlock tratar de alcanzarle desde la azotea así como él mismo trataba de alcanzar a su compañero con su mano extendida hacia cielo.   

 

 A veces Sherlock podía volar y en el último momento escapar de la vista, del tormento agitando sus alas y prometiendo volver con John en primavera.  

 

 Para John la vida se había acabado el mismo día en que Sherlock saltó de Barts. Que Moriarty estuviese muerto no era ningún consuelo.   

 

 Cuando John fue capaz de ir donde Ella y decir en voz alta que Sherlock había muerto, John no pudo decirle que él también había muerto y que solo era algún tipo de muerto viviente. Pero decidió que ya que aparentemente su cuerpo no había recibido el memo de su muerte, llenaría sus días haciendo que Mycroft le devolviera a su hermano al menos su nombre.  

 

 Así que un día se aprestó y se dirigió a Club Diógenes. Como ya nada importaba simplemente dijo que venía por Mycroft y sin más preámbulo entró al club y fue al salón donde generalmente el Sr. Holmes lo recibía. No golpeó la puerta y no le importó ser seguido por dos o tres guardias del club, seguro escoltas del mayor de los Holmes.   

 

 Mycroft se levantó y alzó su mano para recibir a John, obviamente exaltado y seguido por varios de sus hombres, y fue claro al dar la orden silenciosa de ser dejado a solas con el ex soldado.  

 

 —John, es agradable volver a verte —dijo Mycroft con una media sonrisa.  

 

 —Sería realmente agradable si viniera a matarte a golpes, como he soñado estos meses, pero no es a lo que he venido, como imagino has deducido.  

 

 —Toma asiento John, ¿Quieres un trago? ¿Té?.

 

 —Scotch estaría bien, en otra época te habría aceptado una taza de té, pero no es el momento.  

 

 —¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita? Lamentablemente está claro que no es de corte social, así que no te preguntaré por el estado del tráfico. 

 

  —He venido a exigir que pagues tu deuda a tu hermano restaurando su honor, trabajo en el cual pretendo involucrarme activamente para asegurarme que se lleve a cabo. No sé por qué no has hecho nada al respecto aún, pero sabes tan bien como yo quién era tu hermano, de quien decías preocuparte tanto. No necesito decirte lo que pienso acerca de la preocupación que le demostraste dándole a su peor enemigo las armas necesarias para destruirlo. Tú le debes, tú me debes, y he venido a cobrar.   

 

 John ya no era capaz de esconder la furia que aún contenía contra este hombre que era tan culpable ante sus ojos por la muerte de su hermano como el propio Moriarty. 

 

 Mycroft temía que este día iba a llegar pronto, era inevitable. Incluso había previsto puñetazos o amenazas con pistola en mano. Pero el Capitán Watson en realidad no necesitaba más que su presencia y su persona como arma. Mycroft era capaz de entender por qué su hermano dio tanto por este hombre pero, a su vez, aún no podía entender por qué lo había dejado atrás.  

 

 —La evidencia y los recursos estarán a tu disposición desde mañana. ¿Prefieres que la base de operaciones sea Baker Street o alguna oficina que disponga al efecto? ¿Cuántas personas quieres que trabajen en el equipo de investigación? Debemos pensar en quién tomará la apertura de los casos ya cerrados para re-estudiarlos pues el ex DI Lestrade no puede hacerse, ya que está involucrado en la mayoría de ellos.   

 

 —Perdón, ¿Dijiste Ex DI Lestrade? ¿Qué pasó con Greg?  

 

 —John, no solo mi hermano cayó en desgracia con los dichos de su fraude, la mayoría de los casos que Sherlock ayudó a resolver eran de Lestrade y, por lo tanto, fue considerado tan falso por sus superiores como Sherlock, incluso peor aún por dejar a un amateur involucrarse en investigación criminal. La actual DI es Donovan.  

 

 De pronto John agradeció el shock de saber de la desgracia de Greg pues le daba tiempo suficiente para pensar en que Mycroft claramente lo esperaba y pensaba tomarlo sin un plan de trabajo.  

 Pero estaba muy equivocado.  

 

 —Está claro que le debes a bastantes personas Mycroft, ¿Cómo has dejado que Greg caiga tan bajo? Con todo lo que él hizo durante años por Sherlock, o es que realmente, ¿Nunca te importó tu hermano o los que le ayudaron?  

 

 —Entiendo, John, tu desdén hacia mi persona y, como ves, no estoy defendiéndome, mas no es tan fácil ir contra la media y un plan muy tejido, instituciones que nunca exhibieron mucho aprecio por mi hermano para lograr salvar a un DI que se hundía con el bote de Sherlock Holmes. Durante este tiempo he estado planeando, claro está, un contraataque que devolverá el nombre a ambos, pero para ello he estado esperándote, John: Esta iniciativa no puede partir de mí, 'el hermano mayor del occiso que puede arreglar todo por ser parte del gobierno’, se vería como un arreglo sucio y no como un homenaje a su memoria. Es por ello que el origen debe ser una iniciativa privada y devota.  

 

 John, que es todo lo contrario al hombre que tiene delante, nunca iba a comprender su modus operandi y, claramente, no iba a empezar ahora. Si John hubiese estado en la posición y tenido los recursos de Mycroft, él no habría permitido lo ocurrido luego del artículo... Habría desmentido todo en ese momento con pruebas y habría metido a esa reportera de chismes en la cárcel por injuria. Claramente John nunca habría permitido que Greg perdiera su trabajo.  

 

 Pero John no era Mycroft, y no había caso con pensar en lo que habría o podría haber hecho si hubiera estado en sus zapatos. Era hora de hacer lo que John Watson habría hecho ahora él mismo, para acabar con todo esto.  

 

 —Mycroft, prefiero Baker Street como base y que arriendes y remodeles 221C, para tener el espacio suficiente. Necesitaré tres personas de momento, entre ellas un asistente, un investigador privado y un policía de homicidio retirado pero en buena forma. Y puede que para organizar el piso necesite unas dos personas de tu confianza, hábiles en clasificar y descodificar, ya que toda la papelería que tu hermano dejó es ahora evidencia que necesito para este proyecto.  

.............

 

 Mycroft desde su lugar trató de interpretar a John, pero el Capitán Watson, como siempre y a pesar de lo que Sherlock decía al respecto, no era fácil de leer. Estaba claro que las nuevas sobre Gregory habían causado algún grado de shock en el buen doctor, pero Mycroft no era capaz de determinar si John había llegado a su oficina en el Diógenes con un plan o simplemente había pasado por esa puerta con el único objetivo de enfrentarle y obtener alguna clase de retribución emotiva.   

 

 Como fuese el hombre pensaba y pensaba rápido, de forma administrativa, con la seguridad que corresponde a la medida de la situación, por ello nuevamente Mycroft se preguntaba…¿Por qué Sherlock? ¿Por qué dejaste a este hombre detrás y no lo llevaste contigo? Ciertamente Mycroft estaría menos preocupado por su hermano menor si el Capitán Watson estuviese a su lado.   

 

 —Mañana, entonces, estarán los obreros y tus asistentes para clasificar y despejar el piso... ¿Las 9 horas es una hora conveniente? 

 

  John dio una venia como despedida y asentimiento, y se retiró dejando a Mycroft pensando en los nombres para despachar. 

 

  

.............

  La asistente de Mycroft ya estaba con los papeles y tomando té con la señora Hudson cuando John llegó, más tarde. Ella quedó feliz con el arreglo sabiendo que John estaría ocupado y ella no estaría preocupada por su vida. Además, el departamentito subterráneo quedaría despojado de la humedad y mejorado luego del uso que le darían y el arriendo tanto del 221C como el del 221B quedó pagado por 2 años.  

 

 A la mañana siguiente los obreros llegaron temprano y aseguraron que el trabajo estaría terminado esa semana, no pudiendo asegurar más rapidez debido al estado de humedad del piso. 

 

  Al 221B llegó esa mañana la asistente de Mycroft "Anthea", ahora "Hera", dos de sus asistentes y Molly. 

 

  —¿Molly?, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes el día libre? .

 Molly se sonrojó un poco y asintió.  

 

 —Me pareció buena idea ayudarte a catalogar sus experimentos y notas sobre ellos. No creo que los asistentes de Mycroft entiendan mucho de eso y tú, pues, estás dirigiendo todo esto y encargándote de lo más personal ¿No es así?   

 —¡Te agradezco tu ayuda! Por favor, empieza por las cajas de la cocina, tengo más en el living.  

 

 John se fue más aliviado a la habitación de Sherlock donde se dispuso a guardar las cosas de su amigo. La ropa ya la había guardado en cajas la Sra. Hudson y él solo había querido conservar su otra bufanda azul, su bata celeste y su camisa púrpura.   

 

 Así que empezó a tratar de organizar el caos de papeles, libros, fotos, archivadores de casos y otros en tres cajas distintas y una gran bolsa de basura, con mucho más ánimo del que recordaba haber tenido en los últimos meses.  

 

 Fue increíble, pero fueron capaces de terminar de separar la basura de lo importante y lo necesario. Y todo quedó dividido en diferentes cajas según rama de la ciencia, casos por fecha y conexión. Documentos de interés, archivadores pertenecientes a la policía por fecha y conexión de los crímenes, archivos del MI6 y otras ramas del gobierno, casos privados... Y todo lo relacionado con James Moriarty. "Hera" se llevó los archivos pertenecientes al Mi6 y otras ramas del gobierno pues eran originales y además varios secretos. Pero Sherlock y John tenían un backup de esos documentos en pendrives, y Mycroft no tenía por qué saber de ello.  
 

 Al día siguiente vendría un equipo de limpieza industrial a limpiar el piso y los nuevos cardex estarían mañana a disposición de John y su nuevo equipo.  

 

 Al tercer día empezó el trabajo real cuando llegó "Hera" con dos hombres.  

 

 —Hola John, ellos son Marcus Morstan, él es detective privado, ayuda con casos para la oficina algunas veces —El hombre, de unos treinta y cinco años, saludó con la cabeza—. Y él es Charles Murray y es ex sargento de NSY, división homicidios —El hombre, de unos cincuenta y ocho, años extendió su mano y John la tomó con una amplia sonrisa.

   
 —Bienvenidos, señores, desde hoy trabajaremos juntos. Mi nombre es...

   
 — ...John Hamish Watson, médico General, Capitán por su propio mérito del Quinto batallón de fusileros de Northumberland, división especial, dado de baja con honores debido a heridas de guerra. Asociado en Londres con Sherlock Holmes, blogger de sus casos, asociado en sus investigaciones, y practicaba su profesión como reemplazante en su tiempo libre hasta la muerte del detective. No se ha sabido mucho de Ud. estos meses, Dr. Watson, le diré que me encantaba su Blog.  

 

 John quedó bastante impresionado y un poco triste pues, claramente, el detective había hecho muy bien su trabajo. Pero, al decirlo así, le había recordado a su amigo y había echo mas patente la clara diferencia entre alguien que ha investigado sobre ti y alguien que ha mirado a través de ti, con esos ojos como el océano ártico que Él tenia, llenos de vida y curiosidad.   

 

 —Me impresiona que sepa lo de mi batallón pues, en realidad, 'no existe' para el publico, desde los años 90 antes de que me enlistara.

 

   -Trabajar como detective del gobierno tiene sus ventajas —dijo el rubio, y sonrió.   

 

 —Por favor, tomen asiento y cuéntenme más de ustedes. Empezaremos, luego de tomar un té, con la organización de nuestra pauta de trabajo.  

 

 Lo primero fue entrevistar al propio John. John se explayó acerca de su vida con Sherlock y los casos que resolvieron juntos.   

 

 Desde que se encontró con Mike en el parque hasta de vio caer a su amigo Sherlock del techo de San Bart aquel día. Obviando en su relato solo las veces que su corazón latía más rápido no por sus carreras o por la adrenalina de la caza, sino por aquellos ojos de hielo intensamente fijos en los suyos, o todas las veces que quiso decir no soy su cita, pero me gustaría serlo, o no soy gay, pero ya no estoy seguro si soy heterosexual, bisexual o simplemente Sherlocksexual, o de la conversación con Irene donde tuvo que enfrentarse a la realidad. Ni tampoco iba a explicar todas las veces que Mycroft lo secuestro pues realmente, John tenía su orgullo y quería evitar situaciones similares en el futuro.   

 

 Marcus fue muy atento y algo coqueto, John notó algo alagado, pero, francamente...el Sr. Morstan no era Sherlock a pesar de ser atractivo, además John no era gay.  

.............

  Esa noche y tal vez por la extra atención que tuvo del joven detective del gobierno, John volvió a soñar con Sherlock.  

 

 Sherlock salía de las sombras de su habitación y se materializaba sentado en su cama. Se veía triste y melancólico. John se sentó y trató de alcanzarlo, pero en realidad su cuerpo seguía durmiendo, quería eliminar la pena de su rostro de alabastro, pero fue Sherlock el que se acercó a John durmiendo y le besó la frente.   

 

 —John, recuérdame y no me dejes ir, nadie será como nosotros. 

 

  Como si John no lo supiese, como si John pudiera dejarlo ir, eso era imposible Sherlock era parte integral de su corazón y por eso dolía tanto.  

 

 John trató de enviar su amor a Sherlock, que Él entendiese... Demasiado pronto Sherlock se levantó y se disolvió entre las sombras nuevamente.  

..............

   
 Siguiendo con la investigación fue necesario encontrar y pedir la ayuda de Greg Lestrade, porque él conoció más acerca del trabajo de Sherlock con NYS que el mismo John, ya que conoció al detective consultor por cinco años antes de que el dúo se encontrara.  

 

 Esto resulto más fácil de lo que John se había imaginado porque Greg, ahora divorciado y relegado a sargento en la división de delitos de cuello blanco, tenía bastante más tiempo libre de noche que el que tenía antes en homicidios, por lo que pasaba más tiempo solo y en los pub. 

 

 No le costó mucho a John convencerlo de que se uniera a su empresa y, para su contento, Greg conocía a Charles Murray de cuando él era agente para NYS. Recién nombrado para homicidios, antes había sido agente de delitos de cuello blanco como ahora.   

.............

   Acerca de la asistente, finalmente nunca tuvo una fija pues Mycroft le dejó a "Anthea", lo cual quería decir que era ella y un par más de ayudantes y que, a veces, ella debía volver con Mycroft y dejaba cuatro asistentes tras de si en una rotatoria sin fin. Suena más caótico de lo que fue.   

 

 Anthea tenía un grupo de unos diez ¿agentes?, ¿asistentes? Todos perfectamente al tanto de lo que los demás habían hecho al dedillo y de qué era lo que debían hacer. Eran una fuerza invisible o de color negro con cabecitas de colores que se paseaban del 221B al C ayudando a Charles aquí o a Marcus acá o a John allá, incluso se preocupaban del almuerzo y cena y siempre sabían qué quería cada uno y cómo gustaba su té.  

 

 Cada cierto tiempo Marcus intentaba atraer a John a cenar u otras actividades y John le daba las gracias y le rechazaba lo mas gentilmente posible. Aparentemente iba a ser difícil que entendiera que el no era gay o al menos ¿Que Él no era su tipo?. John realmente estaba en una pequeña crisis sobre su identidad sexual, pero, tenía un par de cosas claras.  

 

 Una.- Morstan era un tipo agradable e inteligente, pero no le atraía en lo mas mínimo. John se puso a pensar un día si tal vez Marcus fuera una Mary, qué pasaría entonces, y pues tal vez eso lo haría sentir mas seguro y quizás hubiese aceptado alguna invitación, pero como era un Marcus Morstan en vez de una Mary Morstan, pues no era su tipo.  

 

 Dos.- Marcus no era Sherlock y allí se acababa cualquier discusión. La soledad que Holmes dejó no era un lugar para llenar con algún otro. John tenía una vana esperanza, absurda en verdad, alimentada por sus sueños, de que Sherlock no estuviese muerto, por algún milagro. John sabía que esto no era posible, pero era mas fácil vivir con esa chispa en el corazón.  

.............

  John se sentía bien trabajando de nuevo con una causa, revisando cada caso de Sherlock, hablando con la gente a quien ayudó. John descubrió que, al principio, Sherlock no cobraba absolutamente nada por sus investigaciones, ni siquiera en los peores tiempos cuando se drogaba y no tenía para comer. Pero su siempre inteligente amigo nunca perdió contacto con esta gente. Nunca le importo cuán humilde fuese como su cadena de gente de la calle; los ladrones reformados que terminaron de dueños de restaurantes, como Angelo; o las viudas de asesinos que arriendan apartamentos en el centro de Londres.  

 

  Toda esta gente que John llegó a conocer mucho mejor en los meses que pasaron no solo le enseñaron a John acerca de los criminales que gracias a Sherlock dejaron de causar pánico en las calles de Londres y de Inglaterra, sino también le dieron luces para conocer a un joven Sherlock Holmes, 7 años antes de encontrase con el detective, a través de la gente a la que ayudó en sus investigaciones.   

.............

  John empezó a recordar sus sueños. En ellos su amigo lo seguía en sombras durante el día asegurándose de darle la pista correcta, de que no olvidara nada, de dejar la palabra justa a la persona adecuada para que cuando John o sus asistentes llegaran a pedir el archivo o la información todo saliera más expeditamente.  

 

 Cada día estos sueños eran más claros y John casi podía ver la mano de Sherlock en cada cosa que pasaba en sus días.  

 

 A veces soñaba que Sherlock estaba al pie de su cama vigilando sus sueños y era por eso que ya no sufría de las pesadillas de verlo caer a su muerte y una mañana podría haber jurado que aun sentía los gráciles dedos de su amigo en su mejilla.  

.............

  Los meses pasaron rápidamente. John y su gente tenían suficiente información para empezar los juicios. Así que era hora de pedir a Anthea por la firma legal al efecto. Y de esta forma fue que Mycroft llamó a John para que conociera a Víctor Trevor.  

 

 Víctor Trevor, era casi un modelo de revista, rubio de ojos verdes, claramente de alcurnia y buena escuela como los Holmes, pero más vivaz, su inteligencia era más emocional, aunque sus ojos eran inteligentes y rápidos... Mas como es sabido no hay más que un Sherlock.  

 

 —Doctor Watson, supongo, es un gusto finalmente tener el honor de conocerle. Soy un fan de su blog. — El hombre de la edad de Sherlock extendió su mano con una sonrisa.  

 

 —Es un placer Sr. Trevor, le agradezco su interés y el hecho que su firma tomara el caso de Sherlock Holmes y Gregory Lestrade.   

 

 John por alguna razón se dejó llevar por el instinto de dar un apretón más fuerte que el que corresponde socialmente pero con su más encantadora sonrisa.  

 

 —El placer es todo mío, no todos los días uno puede conocer a su bloguero favorito y limpiar la memoria de un gran amigo del pasado al mismo tiempo. ¿No lo cree así, John?, ¿Puedo llamarle John, ya que trabajaremos juntos, no? —dijo el hombre guiñando el ojo.  

 

 John logró mantener la compostura, no solo luego de que ¿Víctor? devolviera con fuerza el apretón de manos... Sino que después que usara la palabra "amigo" como un arma, tratando de dar a entender que el pasado no solo involucró una inocente amistad.   

 

 Luego de pensarlo, John podía ver claramente a este hombre en su misma posición hace unos quince o veinte años y de pronto se puso a reír incontrolablemente. Y ya sin sorpresa alguna Trevor también comenzó a reírse.  

 

 Cuando ambos se calmaron, algo de la tensión se habla despejado y sin más ya no eran extraños, se sentaron y Víctor le contó sobre como su perro mordiera a Sherlock y un collar perdido los llevara a la aventura de su vida. John podía ver en los ojos de Víctor al Sherlock saliendo de la adolescencia, un poco más delgado y tal vez con menos garbo si era posible, menos anguloso y con ojos más grades y expresivos. También podía ver como este hombre entonces joven podía haberse perdido en la inteligencia de esos ojos.  

 

 — ... Y así fue que mi padre le recomendó que se dedicara como hobby al menos a la investigación, ya que tenía talento. Leyendo tu blog John he podido revivir esa aventura a través de tu pluma. — El hombre sonrió tristemente.   

 

 —Bueno, por ello demostraremos su inocencia y todos sabrán cuan brillante nuestro amigo realmente fue y desenmascaremos la verdad sobre la red de Moriarty.  

 

 Ambos se miraron con una nueva conexión nacida de la pena y de un deseo que se quedó en el corazón y de palabras que nunca se dijeron. Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra. 

  

............

  Los sueños continuaron, a veces John se sentía atascado con algún caso que estaba analizando con Trevor o Greg y soñaba con Sherlock quien sentado en su cama le daba las respuestas a sus preguntas, sin que el pudiera vocalizarlas.  

 

 Y como ya era su costumbre Sherlock le besaba la frente y le pedía que 'no le olvidase' antes de disolverse entre las sombras nuevamente, dejando a John con el corazón aun mas roto pero palpitando tan fuerte como si los pedazos quisieran salir de su pecho.   

 

 John a veces despertaba gritando el nombre de su amigo y otras sollozando, a veces solo con un gran dolor en el pecho y ganas de terminar pronto. Pero a veces, cuando la sombra de Sherlock venia en su ayuda, John amanecía rejuvenecido, pues sentía que Sherlock estaba vivo y Él lo encontraría de alguna forma.  

 

............

    
 Con todos los archivos, documentos y testigos que pudieron reunir, 'El equipo Irregular de la calle Baker' como le pusieron en NSY y la firma de Trevor y Asociados comenzaron los juicios sumarios de reapertura de las causas en que había participado Sherlock Holmes como consultor y en las que trabajo Gregory Lestrade como Detective Inspector de NSY.    
 El juicio de las causas unificadas fue publicitado por la prensa y por cientos de bloggers y muralistas que llamaron a "Creer en Sherlock Holmes" esta consigna se vio pintada en muchos muros de Londres y durante las partes mas difíciles del juicio se hicieron velatones de partidarios de Sherlock a las afueras de Barts en donde Sherlock saltara aquel fatídico día.  

 

 John sentía su corazón hinchado de orgullo al ver que el amado Londres de Sherlock le reconocía y no se dejaba amilanar por la prensa o por las duras criticas de los operativos y representantes de NSY que habían depuesto en contra de su amigo durante el juicio.  

 

 Finalmente llegó el día de la sentencia acerca de la verdad de la participación de Sherlock en los casos investigados.  

 

 El jurado encontró que gracias a la participación del detective consultor se pudo dar con el malhechor o salvar a la víctima en cada caso, y de como la pronta actuación de Gregory Lestrade en consultar a Sherlock Holmes había hecho la diferencia entre vida y muerte de los ciudadanos de Londres.  

 

 En el juicio paralelo sobre la existencia de Richard Brooks y James Moriarty, se pudo determinar que Richard Brooks jamás existió siendo una personalidad totalmente falsificada tomada por el malhechor conocido como James Moriarty. Pero fue imposible determinar con certeza si James Moriarty era realmente su nombre o este era otra personalidad falsificada de la mente criminal. 

.............

   John y su equipo de Irregulares que incluía a Víctor y Molly, quien honorariamente ayudaba cuando el tiempo se lo permitía, se juntaron en el restaurante de Ángelo para celebrar la victoria en tribunales.  

 

 Se tomo mucho vino rojo, Carmenere y buen Merlot, y disfrutaron de las anécdotas pasadas durante el año en que trabajaron juntos.  

 

 Así era dieciocho meses de la muerte de Sherlock, pero ahora su nombre estaba limpio y Greg había sido repuesto en Homicidios como DI. El jefe de NSY había dimitido de su cargo. Donovan había sido comisionada como DI en Liverpool, algunos meses antes, así que todo pintaba de otro color para todos.  

.............

  John se excusó temprano de los festejos y se fue a casa, se sentía orgulloso del trabajo realizado y que por fin había hecho algo por su amigo. Pero el vacío de su corazón seguía allí. Sherlock no iba a volver solo por esto. Él iba a tener que continuar con su vida sin Sherlock y sin un fin desde mañana y así seria por el resto de su vida. 

 

  John camino cabizbajo pero con una resolución cristalizándose en su mente. El mundo ya no necesitaba a John Watson, él ya había cumplido con su último trabajo importante sobre la tierra, era hora de ir por Sherlock.  

 

 John subió los escalones y se dirigió a su habitación allí busco su arma y la bata de Sherlock. Estando allí decidió que tal vez no sería mala idea ver si soñaba por última vez antes de irse, así que sin soltar su arma, se envolvió en la suave bata color azul celeste y cerró los ojos.  

 

 Esta vez John no estaba dormido en su sueño, y su ventana era mucho más grande. Al ir a mirar por ella vio que Sherlock tenia alas, alas creadas de sombras y nubes, y que se acercaba a gran velocidad evitando las puntas de casas y edificios a su ventana. 

 

  —¡Sherlock! — John le gritó, y su amigo trató de decirle algo de vuelta su cara llena de preocupación. 

 

  —¡John!, ¡John, despierta Él viene por ti y no llegaré a tiempo! ¡Joohnn!  ...

 

 John despertó de un sobresalto, el departamento estaba a oscuras, él aún sostenía el arma cargada pero con el seguro en una mano debajo de la bata celeste. Tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos, John quitó el seguro lentamente y se puso a escuchar.  

 De pronto sintió el crujido que tenía el séptimo escalón y más suave el del doceavo. John se puso tras la puerta semi abierta de su dormitorio.  

 

 El intruso estaba en la sala de estar. John, que estaba sin zapatos, bajó sigilosamente hasta parapetarse en el descanso donde podía ver la sala de estar y al intruso, sin ser visto. Era un hombre alto y rubio, por la luz que le daba de la ventana. Llevaba un arma con silenciador.  

 

 —¡John! John, espero que no te moleste me tome la libertad de entrar a verte, como te fuiste antes me quede preocupado. ¡John!  

 

 El buen doctor quedo helado por un momento. El intruso no era otro que Marcus. Pero que hacía Marcus con un arma con silenciador, que no traía en el restaurante buscándolo.  

 —¡John!  

 

 Como el aludido no respondió, Marcus con más sigilo y con el arma ahora en la mano se dirigió a la escalera que daba a la habitación de John.   

 

 John subió a su habitación con presteza y se escondió dentro de su closet dejando la puerta entreabierta.  

 

 Marcus abrió la puerta del dormitorio con mucho cuidado de hacer ruido y se acerco a la cama, susurrando; 

 —¿John?  

 Al no tener respuesta se acercó y levanto el arma para disparar tres tiros a la bata de Sherlock y las almohadas y ropa que John dispuso como si fuese él mismo durmiendo con un cojín sobre su cabeza.  

 

 —Has sido un necio hasta el final Watson, durmiendo bajo su bata. ¡Que buen perrito!, al menos has muerto contento soñando con tu amo. Ha sido una lástima que no pude convencerte de acostarte conmigo para entender qué era tan bueno de ti, para que Sherlock se suicidara por ti, oh sí, nunca lo sabrás ahora que ya no estas, pero él se lanzo del techo de Barts por ti, para salvar tu vida... Pero ese detective siempre fue un mentiroso truhán... No se cómo lo hizo para quitarme a James, o para vencerlo...pero ¡No se conformo con eso, oh no! Sherlock Holmes tenía que ser mas grande, fingió morir de alguna forma, yo nunca estuve seguro así que me pegué a ti como una sombra. Y claro estaba vivo, ¡Vivo! Pero cuando llegué triunfante con su hombre limpio gracias a su fiel perrito, te encontrara aquí conmigo.  

 

 John estaba enrojecido por la ira, este hombre había trabajado a su lado todos estos meses y siempre fue agente de Moriarty.  

 

 —Ahora John, esperaremos aquí en la oscuridad, por tu amo que viene en camino. Ohh ¿Qué encontrará nuestro hombre del día? Encontrará a su mascota muerta en su cama envuelto en la bata de levantarse de su amo, ese fue un toque de ternura, ¿No lo crees así, John?.  

 

 John dirigió el arma y disparó.

 

 —No, no realmente. Lo más probable es que se moleste porque su bata favorita tiene tres hoyos de bala y porque se encontrara llena de tu sangre. 

 

  —¡Augrh! —John se acercó y con una de sus corbatas amarró y amordazó al intruso.  

 

 —Puede que también se pregunte cómo en doce meses no me di cuenta de que eras un hombre de Moriarty y que por tanto soy un idiota. Pero creo que me perdonará pues te dejé vivo para que él pueda jugar contigo. ¡Después claro de que le de un par de puñetazos por dejarme creer que estaba muerto!. 

 

  De las sombras una figura largo tiempo añorada se descubrió y una voz pecaminosa de barítono retumbo en la habitación.  

 

 —John me parece que tu análisis de la actual situación es totalmente correcta. Pero creo que mis merecidos golpes podríamos dejarlos para después de que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo con Sebastian Moran alias Marcus Morstan. Me alegra que mi mensaje te haya llegado a tiempo John.   Los ojos de John y Sherlock se encontraron y ambos supieron que ya nunca mas se separarían.  

 

 Los puñetazos siguieron a la interrogación privada que ambos le dieron a Moran antes de que se lo llevara la ambulancia escoltada por los hombres de Mycroft y NSY.  

 

 Nunca nadie les preguntó cómo Moran terminó con todas las fracturas y la rodilla derecha triturada como quedó, además de la herida de bala en el hombro izquierdo. Quedó archivado como legítima defensa.    
 

.............

  Una vez solos, John se dedicó a lo que verdaderamente siempre quiso hacer desde el momento en que vio a Sherlock y que nunca hizo pues la etiqueta de heterosexual no le dejaba ver que él amaba a Sherlock, no porque fuese hombre o mujer, sino por que era Sherlock. Así que se sumergió en esa boca y ese cuello para no dejarlo ir, y Sherlock demostró que preferir la mente sobre el transporte físico no quería decir que fuese virgen, simplemente que la sexualidad no era lo mas importante para Sherlock, pero John era una excepción. 

 

 A la mañana siguiente John despertó con un beso en la frente y unos gráciles dedos rozando sus mejillas. 

 —Pensé que estabas casado con tu trabajo.

 

  —John, tú eres parte de mi trabajo, lo has sido desde esa misma noche, y fui un idiota por hablar antes de observar tu verdadera importancia. John, tu eres parte de mi vida. 

 

 John no iba a permitir que Sherlock se pusiera mas cursi así que se dedicó a atacar ese cuello suyo que lo volvía loco.  

.............

  John tuvo la dicha de dispensar alguno golpes a Mycroft con la venia de Violeta, la madre de los hermanos Holmes, por haber permitido que un hombre de Moriarty estuviese todo el tiempo al lado de John y no procurar con anticipación que se limpiara el nombre de su hermano o decirle que su hijo menor se encontraba con vida.  

 

 Luego de esto John y Violeta se hicieron muy buenos amigos, por lo cual Sherlock se vio obligado a visitarla más seguido de lo que hubiese preferido. Pero considerando que a los pocos meses pudo unirse en 'Union Civil' con John y llamarlo su esposo, pasar la Navidad, y una vez al mes con su madre no era tan mal plan, si hacia feliz a John.  

 

 Y John estaba feliz, por fin John podía decir que era un hombre feliz. 

 

  A veces John soñaba con las alas de sombra de Sherlock, pero ahora lo envolvían y volaban juntos vigilando las calles de su amado Londres.  

 

 Fin .


End file.
